Vision's Nightmares
by Neeklos
Summary: Even a powerful being like Vision needs to sleep. Lately, nightmares have been preventing him from doing so. With his son's telepathic powers growing every day, it becomes impossible to hide his troubles.


Prompt from scrletvsn on tumblr and A03. Thanks for the idea! This was fun to write.

 _"I'd love to see a teenager Billy and Tommy helping Vision with his nightmare and finally knowing what happened in Infinity War."_

Disclaimer: I don't know the full extent to Billy's powers, so if they feel off please feel free to discuss it with me! I'd love to learn more

* * *

Billy woke in a cold sweat, his mind reeling with images that weren't his own. An irritated grumble sounded from the bed across the room.

"Again?" Tommy groaned. "That's three times this week."

"These aren't mine…" he pushed his hair back to free the hot skin beneath his bangs. "I swear these aren't my nightmares. I think mom…"

"I have an exam in the morning, please just go to sleep." Tommy turned in his bed, covering his ears with his pillow. Billy sighed, expecting no help from his brother. He swung his feet to the floor before heading into the hallway. "What are you doing?"

"Checking on mom," he replied. Billy smirked when Thomas groaned once more before shuffling from his bed to follow him. He tiptoed down the hall with his brother in tow. They were both surprised to find the door to their parent's room cracked open. Placing a sweaty palm on the door handle, he gently pushed it further. He expected dad to rise from the bed instantly and race to his sons in concern of what stirred them so late in the night. However, their mother slept calmly on her own. Billy took note of the peaceful smile she was wearing at whatever beautiful dream her mind had been gifted with this night. He did not need powers to know the nightmares that continued to haunt him did not emanate from her.

"Dad?" he whispered into the room. His eyes observed the ruffled sheets beside his mother, revealing the absence of his body.

"Billy…" Tommy whispered down the hall. He glanced to his brother who was staring out the window. Without waking their mother, he closed the door before meeting his twin. Following his gaze, he came across a familiar body standing in the garden. Even in the dark of the night, his unique form could be recognized under the moonlight. "What's he doing?"

Billy remained silent as his mind sought his father's involuntarily and he cringed when the pain hit him.

 _A purple monster clamped its strong fingers around his throat. Behind him, the Avengers laid beaten by the Titan and he was the next target. The wounds in his body throbbed in agony, but they were nothing compared to the fingers prying at the stone._

 _The scene shifted to an unbearable heartache. Fear and sorrow consumed him as he pleaded for mom to do destroy him. His hands held her palm firmly, facing it towards the gem as if it were a loaded gun and he implored her to pull the trigger. He hid the fear and the simple humanistic fact that he did not want to die. He couldn't let her know, not even when she finally ignited the stream of fire between them. He might have broken had it been anyone else; his emotions might have turned on him the moment he felt the pain of her power tearing his mind apart. But, the tears in her tender eyes reminded him why he must be strong. He encouraged her to continue, even when he could feel death so near._

" _It's alright, it's alright." He managed to speak without falter, though only he knew how close his voice was to cracking. He could feel it all as the mindstone screeched at his betrayal, urging him to defend himself. 'I had to do it,' he spoke to his mind. 'It's the only way that she might survive.' "I love you."_

 _He freed the words as he felt himself slip. There was an audible crack in his forehead, before he finally closed his eyes. A final effort to hide his consciousness from the end. The pain was unbearable before finally it all ended in a snap._

"I can feel you, William."

Billy flinched as his mind returned. He glanced at his surroundings, terrified to find that he had somehow traveled to the outdoors.

"I'm sorry," he gasped. "Dad, I'm sorry."

"You know that I am not bothered by your presence," his father turned to see him. "Though I would have preferred to spare you from such memories."

"Memories? You mean that actually happened?"

"Billy!" With a flash, Tommy appeared at his side. "What was that?! You basically teleported!"

"I didn't mean… I don't know…" He focused on his father, disturbed by the tears in his eyes. "Wait… The nightmares I've been seeing, they're yours?"

Dad turned his gaze, as if in shame. "I am sorry."

"Dad?" Tommy spoke more softly as he began to understand the seriousness of the moment.

"You should both be in bed," he shook his head in distress before turning away from them. Thomas glanced to his brother in desperation, uncertain of what to say. Neither having known it was even possible for their father to experience unpleasant dreams.

"Does mom know?" Billy finally asked.

"Your mother sleeps soundly. I wish to keep it that way."

"This has been going on for weeks, dad," he practically scolded. "Even you can't go on without rest."

"I am sorry, William. It was not my intention to transfer my troubles onto you." His voice was unnatural, as if the powerful being was exhausted. A trait neither twin had ever associated with their father. "You needn't worry about me. I shall avoid further attempts to rest."

"Dad," he rolled his eyes before stepping next to him. "That's not a solution."

"I sometimes forget how much you've grown," he spoke before turning to face them. Billy met his eyes as a crimson hand stroked his cheek. "Your powers are getting stronger. You should speak to your mother; she can help you understand them."

"Dad…" he groaned at the subject change. "Please."

"Let us help you," Tommy strolled up beside him. Dad glanced between the two of them, pausing for a moment before finally sighing.

"Your history books do not speak of the Infinity Wars. The team rewrote time to exclude them, but your mother and I were a part of them nonetheless." He told them of the horrors they had gone through. How he risked everything to be with mom, a wanted criminal. How they were attacked on a peaceful night and that he was left with the first physical wound he'd ever received. How he came to the realization that to protect his beloved, his own life must be sacrificed. How he eventually convinced their reluctant mother to destroy him. How he remembered every single detail of his death before he had to repeat it a second time. "We married quickly after the resolve. For a short time, we remained with the team before discovering your mother was with child. Tony helped secure this place so that it would be safe for you two."

"Why haven't you told us this before?" Tommy spoke into his knees, having sunk to the ground midway through the story.

He smiled sadly. "We did not want to disturb your peace. It is more precious than you could ever know."

Billy looked to his father, his mind frantically searching for a solution. However, the unfortunate fact of their father's intellect made it difficult to find an answer. Dad was no fool and could see straight through the simple _"it will get better"_ s. He glanced at Tommy, who seemed to be sharing in his struggle. When both could not discover a cure, he did the only thing that made sense. He fell against his chest, wrapping him in a strong grasp. Tommy followed merely a second behind and together they held their distraught father. They felt him relax against their grip before bringing his own arms around their necks, holding their heads softly against his chest.

"Please tell mom," Tommy begged beside him. Billy saw him pull away to meet their father's eyes. "She can help you. Please."

Dad moved his hand to cup Tommy's cheek, offering him a smile. "I will."

He tightened his hold around them for a moment longer, whispering a thank you into their ears. Billy smiled against his shoulder, before they were both pushed away gently.

"You have school in the morning. You must return to your beds." Billy yawned at the comment, realizing how tired he was. Dad followed them inside, whispering a final good night before closing their door.

* * *

Vision crawled back into the cold bed, before collecting his wife's body in his arms. She smiled without opening her eyes, turning to accept his grasp.

"You're cold," she noted with a voice heavy with sleep.

"Yes, I was in the garden with the boys."

"With the…" her eyes snapped open. "Vis, it's the middle of the night."

"I had not intended to wake them," he promised her with a kiss. "Billy's powers are growing."

He explained the nightmares he had accidently transferred unto his son and the moment they shared in the garden. Wanda sat up in worry when he informed her of the history he had shared with them, but ensured her that it was time. She argued for a moment that he should have discussed such a reveal with her, but eventually settled with the knowledge that he was right. It had been time.

"How long have you been having these nightmares?" She asked. He could hear in her voice that she was disappointed in him. He debated the consequences of giving her a false number of a mere couple weeks, but her expression threatened him of even greater ramifications if he chose to do so.

"They have never left," he hid his eyes from her.

"You mean to tell me that this has been happening every night since we came back?" Her voice was ready to break.

"Not like this," he promised. "They have only grown in intensity within the past few months. Before, they were quite manageable."

"Months…" she sighed before running her hands through her long hair.

"I didn't want to disturb…"

"I am strong, Vison." She met his eyes seriously. "I'm not that delicate girl you saved in Sokovia who was riddled with grief. I've had many years of peace. I can handle taking care of my husband."

He opened his mouth to speak, but her challenging expression halted him. When he nodded, she returned to his arms before sighing against his chest.

"Don't do this again," she mumbled tiredly. "Wake me if you can't sleep."

He smiled at her tone, proud of the woman she had become. He thought back to the day he'd carried her from the wreckage that was her country. She had been so frail, so distraught from the unfairness that was her life. She had not allowed her past to consume her, instead she had grown into the strong mother she was today.

"Yes, love." He replied before a knock sounded at their door.

"See what you did?" she groaned. "They'll never go back to sleep now."

"They're hardly children anymore," he smiled.

"I know, they're already taller than me." Wanda chuckled. "Come in."

The boys filed in with their pillows in hand. Vision glanced at them in confusion as Tommy jumped up beside him, placing the pillow on his chest. Wanda sat up to avoid being crushed by her son plopping atop her husband.

"What in the world?" She raised her brow as Billy pushed himself into bed next to her. "What are you doing? It's three in the morning!"

"Mom, move over. There's no room."

"Yeah, it's _my_ bed," she exclaimed in mock frustration. Ignoring her words, he proceeded to crawl beside her, wrapping an arm around his mother before resting his head at her chest. Vision stifled a chuckle, seeing his children act as if they were still toddlers needing their parents. Wanda smirked upon realizing they had no intentions of leaving. "Aren't you a bit old for this?"

"Shh, mom, we're trying to sleep." Tommy snickered from atop Vision's chest. Vision smiled with Wanda, bringing an arm to rest around his son. Wanda adjusted her position to hold the overgrown twin, chuckling softly at the unexpected events of this night. Vision watched his family fall asleep, seeking comfort in their gentle breaths that assured him of the reality he lived in. It baffled him that the love he held for his family only continued to intensify.

As he watched, exhaustion finally caught up with him. He had lost count of how many nights he'd avoided rest and it was unlike his intelligent mind to do so. It seemed even he could not function without proper rest. He rested his head unto the pillow, rolling just enough to relax his chin against his wife's forehead. She nudged into the contact as he felt his mind slip. With the weight of his own bearing against his chest and the rest of his family at his side, the nightmares did not dare seek him that night.


End file.
